One Piece - The Soul Hunter (Lovestroy)
by Regex
Summary: Die Fanfic handelt um einen zwielichtigen Protagonist die sich in der Welt von One Piece abspielt. Dabei werden Stück für Stück die Wahren Absichten des Protagonisten ans Licht geführt. Natürlich ergibt sich eine Romanze die sich im Lauf der Geschichte entwickelt.


**-**  
**THE SOUL HUNTER**  
**chapter 0 - Introduction**  
**-**

********************  
**DISCLAMER**: I don't own One Piece! I own my OC, the Phantom alias SOUL HUNTER

Die Fanfic handelt von einem zwielichtigen Protagonist die sich in der Welt von One Piece abspielt. Dabei werden Stück für Stück die Wahren Absichten des Protagonisten ans Licht geführt und Romanzen ihr Glück versuchen.  
In diesem Kapitel wird euch mein OC, der Protagonist vorgestellt und zeigt sich euch von seiner ersten Seite. Es sind noch keine Elemente von Liebe und wenig von One Piece zu sehen, aber ich hoffe ein sanfter Einstieg verführt euch trotzdem zum Weiterverfolgen meiner Geschichte  
hope you'll enjoy it :3

And now, let's get started!  
********************

Leise blies ein sanfter Luftstrom durch die kalte Nacht. Er schlängelte sich durch schmale modrige Gassen und streifte dabei Backsteinwände, die mit einem leisen Hallen auf die Reibung antworteten. Er zog vorbei an einzelnen verrosteten Leitungsrohren, welche mit Kratzern und braunen Rostflecken übersät waren. Mit Metallplatten, Schrauben, Lederfetzen und anderen abgenutzten Materialien waren sie umklammert. Die groben Dellen bestärkten den Eindruck starker Abnutzung. Hin und wieder fand ein Tropfen den Weg aus den kleinen undichten Ritzen der Rohre und sammelte sich an deren Unterseite. Dort wuchs er langsam bis sich so viele Wasserpartikel angesammelt hatten, dass die Schwerkraft den Tropfen von seinem Halt löste. Für einen Kurzen Moment flog er, wobei er von der eisigen Brise erfasst wurde und seine Fallrichtung leicht beeinflusste. Der Tropfen prallte abgekühlt gegen den feuchten Asphalt, welcher die durch den Fall zerstreuten Wasserpartikel in kleinen Schlaglöcher sammelte. Einer dieser Wassertröpfchen floss in eine tellergrosse bräunliche Pfütze. In der kräuselnden Wasseroberfläche spiegelte sich der Vollmond, welcher mit seinem Licht die eisige Finsternis der Nacht als einzige Lichtquelle brach. Aus der Ferne sich nährende Schritte brachen das sanfte Klangspiel der herabfallenden Tropfen, die sich rasant zu nähren schienen. Begleitet von einem panischen, unregelmässigen Keuchen wurde immer deutlicher, wie kräftig sich die Beine von der Erde abstiessen, welche bei Kontakt mit dem Asphalt ein raunendes Hallen von sich gaben. Die Schuhsolen rieben sich an der rauen Oberfläche und erzeugten ein dumpfes, aber starkes Kratzgeräusch, welches auf einen ausgewachsenen Mann hindeute, der rannte. Er stöhnte und keuchte immer stärker. Aber vor allem verstärkte sich der verzweifelte Ton des Keuchens, welcher immer höher wurde. Die abrupten und unregelmässigen Atemausen unterstrichen dies.

Nun waren die Schritte so nahe, dass die Pfütze durch die entstehenden Erschütterungen unkontrolliert zu vibrieren begann. Das Mondlicht warf einzelne schwache Strahlen auf das Gesicht des Mannes, welcher mit weit aufgerissenen Augen durch die Finsterniss jagte, obwohl man es doch eher als Flüchten deuten müsste. So hörte sich jedenfalls sein erbärmlich klingendes Stöhnen an. Doch wo das Mondlicht nicht von grossflächigen Gebäuden abgefangen wurde war kein Verfolger zu finden. Ausser den Geräuschen, die der Erschöpfte erzeugte, hörte man einzig das fortwährende tropfen der Leitungsrohre. Mit aufgerissenen Augen spähte er immer wieder über seine Schulter. Eine Schlagwunde auf seiner Stirn liess warmes Blut austreten, dass sich der Nase entlang seinen Weg nach unten bahnte. Er trug einen weissen zerrissenen Hut, der mit Dreck und eingetrocknetem Blut bedeckt war. "Marine"

Er rutschte beinahe aus, fing sich im letzen Augenblick mit seiner Hand an einer porösen Gassenwand ab, als er in eine schmale Seitengasse einbog. Er stiess sich ungekonnt von ihr ab, was angesichts der schlechten Haftungsfläche nicht gerade dazu beitrug wieder an Tempo zu gewinnen. Die düstere Gasse war von jeglichem Licht abgeschottet und liess ihn nicht erkennen, wo er sich mit seinen Beinen als nächstes abstiess. Er strauchelte als er in ein tieferes Schlagloch trat und verlor sein Gleichgewicht erneut für einen Moment. Bei dem gleichgewichssuchenden Tritt nach Vorne fiel ihm durch die ruckartige Fallbewegung sein Hut vom Kopf. Dieser wirbelte, leicht geführt von dem sanften Luftstrom, durch die dunkle Gasse und überschlug sich dabei mehrmals, als er auf den feuchten Boden fiel. "Marine"

Sein Blick war an das Ende der Gasse gefesselt, welches in einen grossen Marktplatz mündete. Über den Mond hatten sich düstere Wolken gezogen, die einen weiten Schatten über die gesamte Stadt zurückliessen. Als er sich der Dunkelheit in der Gasse erst richtig bewusst wurde und die damit verbundene Ungewissheit, was sich darin alles verbergen könnte, ob *er* sich darin verbergen könnte, lies sein Herz noch stärker schlagen. Alles, sein gesamter Körper, seine Gedanken, sein Geist, sein Lebenswille waren diesem Gedanken ausgesetzt. "Marine"

Als er aus der Gasse stürmte verzogen sich die Wolken, welche zuvor die Mondstrahlen aufgefangen hatten. Diese fielen nun auf das verschwitze Gesicht des Mannes. Der Schweiss hatte sich mit dem Dreck und Blut darauf vermischt und tropfte als bräunliches Gemisch von seinem Kinn. Seine Augen brauchten einen Augenblick, bis sie sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Doch er schien zu wissen wo er war, da er ungeachtet seiner kurzzeitigen Blindheit weiterrannte.  
Er bremste abrupt ab, stolperte und schlug mit seinem Oberkörper auf die grobflächigen Steinplatten auf, die in einem ringförmigen Muster zu dem Boden des runden Marktplatzes gepflastert waren. Er rutschte mit seiner bereits zerfetzten weissen Uniform über den Boden. Die entstehende Reibung durch das Rutschen und sein Körpergewicht riss die Haut seines Oberkörpers auf und nur einen Moment später quoll die rote Flüssigkeit aus den pochenden Wunden. Der Mann schrie schmerzgequält auf und röchelte mit ausgetrockneter Kehle. Immernoch liegend richtete er seinen Kopf ruckartig in die Höhe und riss seine Augen weit auf. Er erstarrte vor Furcht. Ein leises, fast schon beruhigendes Flattern war zu vernehmen, welches ein Luftstoss hervorlockte der durch einen an den Stoffenden leicht zerflederten Mantel fegte. Gelbe Streifen zierten seine Ärmel und Stoffenden, welche eine schnittige Betonung machten. Er umhüllte den gesamten Körper einer gelassen aufrechtstehenden Gestalt die den Körper seitlich zu ihm gerichtet hatte. Ein Arm der die abgewetzte Mütze des Mannes hielt war das einzige, dass nicht darin verborgen war. 'Marine' war quer über die Vorderseite der Mütze mit blauem Silchfaden gestickt worden. Einzelne Fäden waren bereits gerissen und standen in alle Richtungen ab.

" Ein Offizier der Marine. Tchh." gab die Gestalt keck von sich und lies den Hut über seine Finger tanzen. Die über den Kopf gezogene Kapuze warf einen dunklen Schatten über das gesamte Gesicht der Gestalt, sodass der vor ihm liegende Mann keinerlei Mimik erkennen konnte. Schlimmer als sich dem blutrünstigsten Blick seines Gegners zu stellen ist es, keinen Gesichtszug sehen zu können. Vor allem bei der Gestalt die er vor sich hatte, und das wusste er. Er wusste es besser als es ihm lieb war, und es liess seinen ganzen Körper vor Angst schaudern.  
Die verhüllte Gestalt beendete seine kleinen Spielchen mit dem Hut und warf ihn mit einer lockeren Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk vor die blutende Nase des verzweifelten Mannes. "Huh!" quiekte er, als der Hut vor seinen Augen auf den Boden fiel.  
"Ihr gebt es nie auf, oder? Trotzdem eine nette Abwechslung von jemandem gejagt zu werden der nicht einmal die wahren Jagdtmotive seines eigenen Staates kennt. Wie bemitleidenswert." säuselte die Gestalt belustigt. Langsam drehte sie sich mit dem ganzen Körper zu ihm und begann mit leichtfüssigen Schritten um den Marineoffizier zu gehen. Dabei richtete der Verhüllte den Kopf immer nach vorne, abgewandt von seiner Beute. Wie von einem Geier umkreist lag er da und wagte es nicht auch nur einen Finger zu regen. Sein kompletter Körper bebte vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung, sein Atem war flach, abgehackt, panisch.  
"W... urgh" er traute sich nun zu sprechen, seine elende Verfassung erschwerte dies enorm. Er keuchte schwer, nahm nochmal einen gurgelnden Atemzug und versuchte erneut einen halbwegs verständlichen Satz zu bilden: "W... w... er b.b..bist d... uh?"  
Die Gestalt unterbrach ihren gemütlichen Rundgang um ihr Objekt als sie sich wieder vor ihm befand und riss mit der rechten Hand einen zerknitterten Zettel hervor. Nun trafen einige Mondstrahlen auf das Gesicht der Gestalt die einzelne schwarze Haarsträhnen und zwei goldgelb glänzende Augen unter der Kapuze zu erkennen gaben. Der Zettel wellte sich leicht in der vorbeiziehenden Brise und trug die gross gedruckte Überschrift "WANTED". Darunter war eine farbige Abbildung abgedruckt die mit einzelnen kleinen grauen Flecken bedeckt war. Das Bild glich der Gestalt die das Papier mit ausgestrecktem Arm dem Marinemitglied präsentierte. Auch auf der Abbildung füllte zwielichtige Finsterniss das Gesicht, dass von dem braunen Umhang geschaffen wurde und nur zwei gelb funkelnde Augen daraus hervorstachen.

"WANTED"  
"ONLY ALIVE"  
"PHANTOM alias SOUL HUNTER"  
"KOPFGELD: 800.000.000 Berry"  
"gekennzeichnet: MARINE"

Die Gestalt war ein Gesuchter der Marine, das wusste sie selbst und seine Beute. Der Offizier kannte den Steckbrief bereits, er war der Grund wieso er überhaupt den Gedanken gefasst und umgesetzt hatte das Phantom auf eigene Faust zu jagen. Seine Laufbahn bei der Marine bestand aus einer Serie von Erfolgen bei Eingriffen in kleinere Überfälle von Rookie-Piraten und "harmlosen" Straftaten wie Einzelmord oder Überfälle Kleinkrimineller. Er betrachtete sich selbst stets als starker, angesehener und machtvoller Marineoffizier.

"Bevor du mich fragst wer ich bin, solltest du zuerst wissen wer DU eigentlich bist", zischte das Phantom abschätzig, dennoch mit einem amüsierten Beiklang. Es schloss langsam die Augen.  
"Ich sehe die Seele eines Marineoffiziers, von Stolz und Arroganz getriebenen, der von seinen bisherigen Siegeszügen so geblendet ist, dass ihm alle Mittel und Wege recht sind um weiter aufzusteigen und nach Macht zu streben. Sie kämpft zwar für die Benachteiligten, ist trotz allem von Egoismus geleitet und hat keinen blassen Schimmer von der Realität die ihm bewusst vorenthalten wird. Das ist die einzige Stärke die deine Seele ausstrahlt ... deshalb ist sie schwach. Und jemand wie du glaubt" nun wurde sein Tonfall energischer und lauter "erfahren zu dürfen wer ICH bin?!"  
Er pausierte kurz, öffnete seine Augen nicht und hörte sich die kläglichen Stöhngeräusche des Offiziers an, der zaghaft da lag. _Ich spiele nicht mit dir, das hast du nicht verdient. _

"Ich verrate dir was, die Regierung und deine beschissene Marine könnten dir deine Frage beantworten." Der Offizier starrte das Phantom an. Was meinte er damit? Es gab niemanden der mehr über das Phantom wusste als man in den Medien hören konnte, nicht mehr als die Trümmer die das Phantom schon hinter sich gelassen hatte. Ausserdem war er _Offizier_ in der Marine, er hatte Einblick in jede Akte, egal ob Pirat, Bürger oder Schwerverbrecher. Er kannte bereits einige dreckige Staatsgeheimnisse, Steuerhinterziehung der Tuchhändlergilde Beispielsweise, und man hätte _ihm_ sicher keine Informationen über das Phantom verschwiegen. Doch nachdem ihm das Phantom einen kleinen Einblick in sein krankes und mörderisches Handwerk "gewährt" hatte, glaubte er alles. Er hätte in diesem Moment wirklich Alles geglaubt. Er hätte an den Osterhasen, den Weihnachtsmann, oder die Fee aus der Shampoowerbung geglaubt. Er hätte alles getan um zu überleben.

"Und weisst du was mit dir passieren würde wenn DU, ein einfacher Offizier herausfindet wer ich wirklich bin? ICH, der Soul Hunter?!"  
Erbärmlich wimmerte der Marinesoldat vor den Füssen des Phantoms und gab ein quietschendes "mmhhnn" von sich das als wohl als "nein" zu deuten war. Das Phantom ging langsam in die Hocke und beugte sich, mit den Armen auf seine gespreizten Beinen gestützt, zu ihm hinunter.  
"Du wirst augenblicklich umgebracht" flüsterte ihm das Phantom mordlustig zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich nochmals ein Stück, seine Pupillen verengten sich zu kleinen Punkten und zitterten vor dem zerfressenden Blick, den ihm das Phantom zuwarf.  
"Aber" fuhr das Phantom fort "Nicht von mir... Deine ach so geliebte Marine wird höchst persönlich dafür sorgen das du nie mehr das Licht der Welt zu sehen bekommst. Ist dir langsam bewusst mit welchen Kräften du es hier zu tun hast?!"

Der Offizier hielt sich nochmals vor Augen wie das Phantom gerade einen seiner Soldaten mit einem blossen Faustschlag in die Magengrube niedergestreckt hatte und eine blaue pulsierende Kugel aus ihm herauszog, während der Soldat laut und bluthustend aufschrie. Er hatte selbst mit ansehen müssen wie die Augen des Soldates hilfesuchend zuckten und seine Hände vergeblich versuchten sich einen Weg nach oben zu suchen um seinem Tod zu entkommen. Doch er litt bereits unter zu starken Schmerzen sodass er sich selbst nicht mehr helfen konnte. Augenblicklich sackte sein lebloser Körper zu Boden als die blaue Kugel seinen Körper vollkommen verlassen hatte. Unter der leblos daliegenden Leiche bildete sich langsam eine immer grösser werdende Blutlache. Nach diesem Anblick hatte er sofort die Flucht ergriffen. Er wollte nicht der Nächste sein.

Und jetzt lag er, und hörte einem Geisteskranken zu der ihm weismachen wollte, das ER ihn eigentlich gar nicht umbringen will, sondern seine eigenen Männer. Das Phantom hatte ein Kopfgeld in der Höhe von den barbarischten Piraten die in der Zeitung regelmässig für Schlagzeilen sorgten. Wieso sollte die Marine oder die Regierung gegenüber ihren Soldaten, die für das Wohl des Folkes zuständig sind etwas verschweigen, oder ... sie töten?

"W.. wha wahas willst du von m... mir!?" krächzte er erschöpft und kniff sein linkes Auge vor Schmerz zusammen. Die Todesangst in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Das Phantom richtete sich auf, sodass der Mond erneut einen Teil seines Gesichtes erhellte und seine Augen nun noch greller schillerten als zuvor.  
"Ich will..." er verzog seinen Mund zu einem mordlustigen Grinsen "deine Seele!"  
Ein fürchterliches Schreien hallte durch den ganzen Marktplatz über die Dächer hinweg und scheuchte Vögel auf, die eben noch in ruhe geschlafen hatten. Das hektische flattern vermischte sich mit dem durchdringenden letzten Schrei der langsam verstummte. Über den Mond schoben sich almälich wieder Wolken die den Platz in tiefe Schatten hüllten, das aufgeregte flattern legte sich almählich. Das Tropfen von undichten Rohren war wieder zu hören, begleitet von warmen, tropfendem Blut.

„Ich will frei sein…"

_To be continued_

-  
Wenn du's bis hier geschafft hast dann erst mal: vielen 100-Dank fürs Lesen!  
Ich weiss, die Geschichte zeigt im Moment nur einen Hauch "One Piece", aber das wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln noch früh genug ändern.  
Ich hoffe mit der Einleitung habe ich euer Interesse an meinem OC, dem Phantom wecken können, im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr mehr ;-)

Feedback ist sehr erwünscht, vor allem Ausdrucksweise und Schreibstilkritik nehme ich gerne entgegen.  
Wenn es euch gefallen hat/ihr mehr wollt dann lasst einen Kommentar da! :D


End file.
